


Lived long enough to become the villain

by Jitter



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Other, Tumblr Prompt, evil!Mab, prompt, villain meme, villain prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jitter/pseuds/Jitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Send ‘Lived long enough to become the villain’ to get a glimpse of my muse being a villain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lived long enough to become the villain

This was it. The final battle. The one she had been preparing for ever since she left her mortal life behind and became Mab of Winter.

Mab the Winter Lady.

Mab the Winter Queen.

Mab of Air and Darkness.

 _Darkness_. Darkness was gathering in the distance now and she couldn’t tell if it was from the ritual directed at the gates or from the rapidly forming stormclouds.

She felt a slow grin creep up on her face, staring at the neat formations of Winter sidhe alongside the tents of the Summer medics. She could feel the crackle of magic energies and electricity in the air as her army prepared for the upcoming battle.

She turned to look at her Knight, sullen and silent, standing by her, staff in his left hand, sword on his back, a legionnaire’s helmet hastily put on his head.

She moved close to him, nails trailing across his back and on his nape, causing him to shiver and she moved her lips close to his ear, “It ends this night.” she whispered with venomous glee, a pleased shiver running down her spine.

She took to the skies after this and floated above her army, looking at the closed Gates. She thought of addressing them for a moment but then changed her mind. There was an imperceptible move of her fingers and the Gates creaked open.

The Sidhe army let out a collective gasp.

"Kill them all." Mab ordered, her voice ringing across the field.

Only she wasn’t addressing her Sidhe.

There was the sudden bang somewhere close and the ground shook. Fire started raining out of the sky, stars winking out of existence one by one.

Somewhere in the distance there was a maniacal cackle.

Nemesis.


End file.
